


What's Pink and Likes to Play Hide and Seek?

by shades_0f_cool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Drink Sharing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_0f_cool/pseuds/shades_0f_cool
Summary: Levi has a special surprise in store for Eren's twenty-first birthday. The only catch is, Eren has to find it first.





	What's Pink and Likes to Play Hide and Seek?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverField](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/gifts).



> Happy birthday, angel! Thank you for being here. I love you to the moon and back, Silv. ♡
> 
> This is a little something for your special day today, I hope you enjoy!

This is a stupid idea. No, actually, scratch that. Stupid doesn’t even begin to cover it, because this might just be the most imbecilic, most awkward idea Levi’s ever had. And imbecilic, awkward ideas like this one have a habit of coming back to bite you in the ass.

            Literally, in Levi’s case.

            When he’s slipped the shiny new princess plug in this morning, he’d felt normal. It wasn’t that big of a deal, he was used to being stretched by Eren’s hell of a dick or the (sometimes questionable) toys Eren liked to use on him every once in a while. In comparison, the medium-sized plug with its pretty pink crystal on the bottom actually felt pretty nice. Okay, maybe it felt _really_ nice. What Levi hasn’t expected is that this pleasant feeling of fullness he can absolutely deal with would change into something he absolutely _cannot_ deal with over the course of a full workday filled with meetings that mean getting up and sitting back down, making his usual rounds through his department and just _fucking breathing._ Because yes, once you do wear a plug for eight hours straight, even a mundane task such as breathing is going to make you _feel_ it, and that’s a goddamn fact. Levi bites back a groan as he shifts in his seat and feels the plug moving inside of him. It’s still thirty more minutes until he can hightail it out of work and meet up with Eren for early birthday drinks at their usual bar in town. Damn, Levi should’ve just gotten Eren the strawberry poptarts he’s so fond of. Levi isn’t even sure him wearing a princess plug is what Eren wants for his birthday. After all, he’s only ever joked about how hard he gets imagining Levi wearing one for him, so maybe Levi got this all wrong. The thought has him fidgeting in his office chair, which is definitely not a good thing when one’s ass is stuffed to the brim. Maybe he should just give up and disappear to the bathroom to get rid of the damn thing, but he holds back. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s been sitting through the tender burn since 7 a.m., maybe it’s picturing Eren’s face once he finds out Levi’s worn a butt plug all day just for him. The latter is what wins out in the end, and when five o’clock rolls around, Levi feels a tiny bit better about the gift he’s decided to give Eren for his twenty-first birthday.

            When he enters the bar, he spots Eren sitting at their usual table, waving excitedly when he sees Levi by the door.

            “Hi, babe.” His grin is one of the panty-dropping sort, which would have undoubtedly worked its infallible magic on Levi if he hadn’t decided to skip the underwear today.

            Eren steps out from behind the table and pulls Levi in for a kiss that pushes the boundaries of what’s considered adequate in public. God, Levi’s missed him. It hasn’t even been a full day since Eren left his apartment wearing the blissed out smile he gets whenever they have a long round of lazy morning sex, and yet it feels like too long.

            Eren’s welcome kiss leaves his heart pounding and his lips tingling, an effect that’s tripled by the clenching of his ass around the plug firmly nestled inside of him, and Levi quickly takes a seat across from Eren to avoid jumping his bones in front of a good dozen customers.

            “Hey,” he replies. Eren continues to smile at him, and Levi wonders how many years Eren would tease him if he asked him to skip the drinks and drive straight over to his place.

            Eren reaches over the table and twines his fingers with Levi’s, his thumb drawing soft patterns into his skin. “You’re having a margarita, right?” he asks, smile slipping into a conspiratorial smirk.

            It’s their little secret. Since Eren’s still twenty until tomorrow, Levi’s been ordering margaritas for the last couple of months for the sole reason of pushing the glass over to Eren to let him take little sips when nobody’s looking. Eren says it’s only one of the perks that come with dating a guy ten years his senior. What’s in it for Levi? Well, he gets a prime view of tipsy Eren dancing to Careless Whisper through every square foot of his apartment.

            “I’m having a margarita,” Levi confirms, returning Eren’s secret smile.

            Just then, Levi feels Eren’s foot nudge his under the table. It’s adorable, because it’s proof that Eren just can’t take his hands off of Levi for more than five minutes at a time, no matter where they are. Levi loves the attention. Apparently, there are hundreds of ways to make Levi feel appreciated, desired, _loved,_ and Eren’s finding all of them without even trying.

            The waitress comes over to take their orders, Levi’s margarita and Eren’s Diet Coke, and then Eren’s eyes are back on Levi.

            “Are you feeling alright?” he asks, worry evident in the gentle tone of his voice. “You look a bit flushed.”

            Levi flushes even more at Eren’s observation. He hasn’t even been here for ten minutes and Eren’s already picked up on the heat simmering beneath Levi’s skin. Wearing a plug all day will do that to you.

            “Yeah?” Levi clears his throat when that comes out suspiciously breathless. “I’m fine.”

            Eren’s eyes scan his face for a moment longer, making Levi hold back a squirm, before he shrugs and reverts back to his easy smile. “I’m glad. How was work?”

            The first thought that comes to Levi’s mind is _tight,_ which wouldn’t make much sense as an answer to Eren’s question, so he says, “Good. How was your day?” He meets Eren’s eyes and his breath hitches in his throat. Those eyes will never fail to have that kind of effect on Levi. “I missed you,” he adds quietly, still transfixed by the impossible green of Eren’s irises.

            Eren beams at him, his entire face a picture perfect image of happiness. He leans over the table in way that has to be uncomfortable, just to kiss Levi long and soft and so incredibly perfect. Levi gives in, just like he always does, and the world around him doesn’t even take a second to break away. There’s only Eren; Eren and all the little things he’s making Levi feel, from the curl of his toes in his dress shoes to the goosebumps on the back of his neck.

            “Ahem,” an amused voice says. “Here are your drinks.”

            Levi pulls away from the aphrodisiac he knows as Eren’s mouth and has the decency to blush. “Thank you.”

            The waitress nods and turns to leave them to their privacy. Eren chuckles, the gorgeous tan of his skin positively glowing. He liked that, putting on a show in public. He’s feisty like that.  

            “Can I get a taste?” Eren asks, tongue dipping out to lick his plush bottom lip, leaving a wet shimmer in its wake that has Levi trembling. The innuendo in Eren’s words is evident, and Levi wishes they were in surroundings where Levi could offer Eren a taste of whatever he wants.

            “Sure,” Levi says. He throws a glance over his shoulder to see nobody’s watching them and slides the glass in Eren’s direction. “To the last time you’re stealing sips from my margaritas, hm?”

            “Pfft,” Eren snorts. “I’m always going to steal your drinks, babe. No age is going to change that.”

            Levi’s heart soars. Eren’s implied that nothing’s going to change between them, not even when Eren turns twenty-one and officially legal in a few hours. He’s also implied that what they have is long-term, and Levi won’t ever stop loving every single time he does. Just because that’s exactly what he wants. Eren and him, together for years, for decades. Forever.

            “Good thing you’re so hot I don’t even mind the whole what’s mine is yours thing, huh?” Levi jokes.

            Eren almost chokes on the first sip of margarita. He takes another to make up for the last one and raises a brow at Levi. “You sweet talker. I know that’s just your way of saying you love me.”

            Levi takes the glass from Eren’s hand and takes a sip, purposely picking the spot Eren’s lips have touched. If the delicious blush blooming on Eren’s high cheekbones is anything to go by, he knows exactly what Levi’s doing. And it’s working.

            “Wow Eren, sounds almost like you know me.” Levi chuckles.

            A gentle blush rises on Eren’s cheeks. He looks even more delectable than usual, and Levi wishes he could just lean over and nibble on those gorgeous, bronze cheeks without risking getting kicked out of the bar.

            Eren reaches over to take back Levi’s drink, the pads of his fingers brushing the back of Levi’s hand, and he knows it’s on purpose. What he also knows is that every single one of his senses is going sky high because of the unrelenting desire thrumming through his blood and one innocuous touch from Eren gets him ridiculously close to a real hard on. God, Eren would have a real field day with that if he knew.

            Levi watches as Eren sneaks another glance over his shoulder before he drains the rest of the glass. When he looks up to meet Levi’s eyes this time, his face is flushed from the alcohol. He’s beautiful, and Levi _really_ needs to take him home, like, right now. He takes a long swig from Eren’s untouched Diet Coke and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

            “Let’s get out of here,” he says, his voice low and husky. It’s what Eren calls his ‘sex on legs’ voice and it works like a charm, because Levi can _watch_ Eren snap to attention.

            “Okay,” he says, standing up.

            Levi loves the way Eren’s hand rests on the small of his back as they go to the bar to pay, and then outside to the parking lot. He loves the way Eren intertwines their hands on their drive home even more.

When Eren parks in front of Levi’s apartment and Levi kisses him before he gets up, he feels the plug inside him for the first time since what feels like hours. He’d almost forgotten it was still there, and now that he _does_ know, his arousal ratchets all the way to eleven. He must be so nice and loose right now that Eren can slip right in. The thought has today’s permanent semi hard on twitch and harden fully in anticipation.    

            They’ve barely closed the apartment door behind them when Eren’s on him, pinning him up against the wall and burying his face against his neck to eat up Levi’s scent. Levi shivers.

            “God, I’ve been waiting all day to do this,” he whispers into Levi’s skin, lips placing a trail of open-mouthed kisses from Levi’s shoulder all the way up to the sensitive spot below his ear.

            “Me too, so much,” Levi breathes, eyes fluttering shut as a thick thigh wedges in between his legs and rubs up against Levi’s cock. His ass clenches around the plug, making him see stars. “You have no day how much.”

            Finally, Eren’s lips pass Levi’s jawline with soft little nips and then he’s kissing him, really kissing him, licking his way into his mouth and moaning against his lips when Levi responds in kind. Eren whimpers when Levi finds the willpower to break the kiss after a few moments. He can’t forget that he still owes Eren a birthday surprise. Levi’s thumb brushes Eren’s wet bottom lip when he asks, “Don’t you want to find out what surprise I’ve got in store for you?”

            Eren’s eyes sparkle with arousal and zeal. His hands are on Levi’s hips, fingers massaging his skin, and then they drop back to his ass and within a heartbeat, he sweeps Levi into his arms. Levi wraps his legs tightly around Eren’s waist and gets to suck marks into his neck while Eren takes them in the direction of the bedroom. They’ve done this so often, but Levi still feels the rush of excitement breezing through his body. It’s incredible just how seamlessly they fit; how perfectly Eren fills every dip and curve of Levi, inside and out. Being with Eren gives Levi a sense of completion he’s never known before. His life had never been an easy one and there were countless things he’d been missing, but Eren … Eren makes him feel whole; and for the first time in forever, Levi knows what it feels like to come home.

            “Ouch!” Eren curses and then laughs when he stubs his toe on the door.

            “Was this supposed to be a manly kick? Because it was hella lame,” Levi teases.

            “Oh, shut up.” Eren pinches Levi’s ass and laughs when he mewls in response. Eren’s retaliation comes quick and unexpected, and consists of throwing Levi on the bed and watching him bounce. Considering there’s a plug that’s rubbing against _all_ the right places sitting snugly in Levi's ass, it’s retaliation all right. Eren doesn’t even know the half of it.

            Levi gasps and squeezes his eyes closed when the toy bounces and stretches him even more. The sensation is overwhelming. Levi hasn’t come yet and already he’s feeling almost overstimulated.

            Eren puts his foot up on the bed next to Levi and levels an excited stare at him. “So? Where’s my surprise?”

            Levi ignores the sweet burn in his ass and sits up. “That’s the catch. You have to find it yourself.”

            Instead of falling, Eren’s face lights up even more at the prospect of a challenge. “Hmm … I should get a hint though, don’t you think?”

            Levi thinks it over, then nods. “Fine. It’s somewhere on me.”

            Eren’s eyes widen and he licks his lips. Levi wishes he didn’t, because now he can’t wait to have Eren’s lips back on his own. As if reading his mind, Eren leans in and kisses him slow and unhurried before he pulls back, Levi’s tie wrapped around his hand. “Let’s start unwrapping then, shall we?”

            Levi gulps. He’s so ready to be unwrapped; so ready for Eren to find his pretty pink surprise.

            Eren takes his sweet time undressing Levi, and it takes all Levi has not to squirm and beg him to hurry up. His tie goes first, followed by his dress shirt after Eren’s popped each button with deliberate slowness, pressing a kiss to every inch of skin he uncovers. Levi starts moaning when Eren’s lips start teasing his nipples until they are hard and glistening with saliva. When Eren gets on his knees and open Levi’s fly, Levi holds his breath. His heart threatens to beat out of his chest, and Levi observes the exact moment when Eren realizes Levi’s not wearing underwear.

            “Damn,” he whispers, his thumb brushing over the now-visible base of Levi’s cock, making him bite back a moan. “Going commando, baby? Oof, I’m a lucky man.”

            Levi smiles, but it’s wobbly. He knows Eren is so close, so fucking close to finding his birthday surprise.

            “You like it?” Levi whispers. “There’s more, you know. You should keep looking.”

            Eren pauses, his fingers caressing Levi’s thighs. “Oh? More than _this?_ God, Levi … are you sure I’m going to hold out long enough for more? Because I’ll have you know, I’m dying over here already. I want you _so_ bad.”

            Levi’s breath hitches in his throat, eyes boring into Eren’s. “Better hurry up then, huh?”

            Eren bites his lip. “Turn over for me.”

            Maybe he’s catching on. Levi does as told and buries his face in the soft comforter in a weak attempt to calm his nerves.

            Levi groans into the mattress when Eren’s lips touch the dip of his back, moving slowly and wetly to the cleft of his ass. He feels Eren’s warm hands on his cheeks and knows what’s going to happen next. He’s spread open, exposed to cool air and Eren’s gaze. It feels dirty and hot and forbidden, and Levi relishes it. What he relishes even more is the sharp intake of breath from Eren behind him.

            “Holy shit,” he breathes. “Levi … goddamn. Oh fuck, you have no idea how beautiful you look right now, all stretched open and ready for me, with this pink crystal nestled into your pretty ass. God, I love you. I love you so much. Thank you.”

            Levi wants to say something, but his ability to form words vanishes into nothingness when Eren closes the distance and presses the flat of his tongue squarely against the plug and Levi’s rim beneath it.

            “Ah, Eren! Fuck!” That’s all Levi can manage. Sensations explode inside him when Eren doesn’t stop licking him, making him soft all over again. Levi is so close, so close from holding out all day just for this moment, when Eren’s fingers close around the plug to pull it out just a tiny bit before he slips it back in again. Levi screams Eren’s name, broken and desperate and so damn _needy_.

            “You should see yourself, Levi,” Eren says, appreciation and love so evident in his voice. “The way your ass sucks it right back inside. Are you greedy, baby? Do you want me to fill you up instead of this little toy?”

            Levi nods furiously. “Yes. Please, I need you. Please, Eren.”

            He’s begging and he doesn’t care, because Eren is here and he’s the only one who can give him what he wants; what he needs.

            Eren twists the plug between his fingers, moaning when Levi clenches around the end. “Have you had this in all day?”

            “Yes,” Levi replies, “I’m ready. I can take you, just _please_ , come on.”

            Eren bends down to kiss Levi’s hole once again before he takes the plug and pulls it out with a twist of his wrist that has Levi shouting. His hole flutters around nothing, and there’s a mix of disappointment and relief flashing through him, but it doesn’t matter, because when Eren’s kissing him again, Levi knows he won’t feel empty for long.

            “Happy birthday,” Levi whispers into Eren’s mouth. “I love you.”

            “I love you too, baby,” Eren whispers back. “Thank you for being the most perfect boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

            “Sweet talker,” Levi says, playfully twisting Eren’s nipple over his shirt.

            “Hey now.” Eren laughs, then gives Levi another one of his conspiratorial smirks. “Be nice.”

            “Or what?”

            “Or I won’t allow you to use that plug on me.”

            Levi makes sure to be _extra_ nice after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. <3  
> tumblr: [✉](https://bi-chrome.tumblr.com/)  
> instagram: [✉](https://www.instagram.com/j.ackrmn/)
> 
> Special thanks goes out to my fabulous beta [emmabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth), who was kind enough to point out that ''a plug of prostate-stimulating proportions'' does, in fact, _not_ sound as sexy as I apparently think it does. :'D


End file.
